Dipper Pines: Vampire Hunter
by kgvamp42
Summary: In the quiet town, of Gravity Falls, vampires have invaded the town. The only one standing in their way is Dipper Pines: Vampire Hunter. Dipper soon learns that a great evil is buried in Gravity Falls, waiting to be awoken. With the help of his sister Mabel, and good friends, Wendy, Soos, Dipper tries to stop the Vampires, and hopefully save Gravity Falls. Also DipperXWendy romance


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS, THIS IS A STORY I THOUGHT OF. Gravity Falls is created by Alex Hirsch, and produced by Disney Television.**

In the sky, the moon, that was full, shined light over the town of Gravity Falls. In the town, people were getting off of work, walking on the street, kids were hanging out with other kids, oblivious to what was around them.

At Greasy's Diner, a waitress had walked out the door, glad that the diner was closed for the day. The waitresses name tag said Brandy, which was on the corner of her left sleeve. As Brandy was walking down the street, the wind blew, sending a shiver up her spine.

Brandy ignored the feeling, because every now and then, she would get the same feeling. Being in Gravity Falls, gave everyone a shiver, the town seemed to give off that kind of vibe.

As Brandy passed a building at the end of the block she was walking on, a shadow moved out of the corner, and followed her. Brandy was oblivious to the fact, that she was being followed, but she had the feeling of cold dead eyes, watching her.

Brandy quickly spun around, but no one was there. Brandy took a deep breathe and said "Get a hold of yourself Brandy. It's just this street that's giving you the chills". Brandy continued to walk the empty street, with this feeling that she was being stalked. As Brandy passed a car, she saw a shadow in the side view mirror. Brandy quickly spun around and said,"Whoever you are, you best stop. I have pepper spray with me".

Brandy hoped this lie she told would scare off whoever was following her. Just in case the lie didn't work, Brandy started walking faster. While walking, Brandy could hear footsteps behind her. Brandy increased her pace. With every step she took, it sounded like the footsteps were getting closer.

The shadow was close to Brandy that it reached out, what looked like an arm to her. Feeling that something was close to her, Brandy turned around and yelled, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE".

Brandy started to run, as fast as she could, and quickly turned a corner, and ran into someone. Brandy was knocked over, and so was the person she ran into. The person Brandy ran into dusted himself off, and reached out a hand to her. "Here, let me help you up", the stranger said. Brandy took the strangers hand and said "Thanks, and sorry for running into you like that".

"It's okay. Were you in a hurry for something?", the stranger said. "No, there was someone following me", Brandy said. "Here, let me escort you home", the stranger said. "Thanks", Brandy said. "What's your name?", Brandy asked. "My name's Randal. And yours", Randy replied. "My name's Brandy".

Both Randal and Brandy started walking down the road in silence. "Who was chasing you?', Randal asked, breaking the silence. "I don't know. It could have been a stalker, a crazy person, a mugger...", Brandy trailed off. "A vampire", Randal said. "There's no such thing as vampires-", Brandy stopped in mid sentence to look at Randal.

Brandy's eyes widened in shock as she saw Randal smiling at her, with long canines, and red glowing eyes. "I beg to differ", Randal said. "AAAAAAAHHHHH", Brandy shouted, and started to run away from Randal. "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHERE YOU RUN. I WILL FIND YOU", Randal yelled.

Brandy turned a corner into an alley, and hid behind a dumpster. Brandy was searching frantically in her purse to find her phone. When she found what she was looking for, Brandy opened up her flip phone and started dialing '91-'. Before she could push the last '1', something dragged her up into the air.

Brandy was slammed into trashcans, before she even knew what was going on. Before she could get up, something grabber her by the throat, and lifted her up. Brandy saw it was Randal, holding her by her throat."I like it when my food runs. The adrenaline gets the blood pumping, which makes the blood that much sweeter", Randal said.

"Please don't", Brandy said, but it came out in a whisper. "Don't worry, it will only last a second", Randal said, then he plunged his fangs deep into her throat. Randal started sucking Brandy's blood, which tasted like nectar in his mouth.

Brandy could feel the life sleeping from her. Memories started flashing through her mind. The first was of a picnic she had as a little girl with her parents. The next was of her first date. The third was of her and her two best friends. Then blackness.

Randal dropped Brandy's lifeless body on the ground, and wiped his mouth. Before he could turn around, Randal felt pain in his left shoulder. When Randal checked his shoulder, he saw a wooden arrow sticking out of it. Then he felt a sharp pain in his right knee. Randal saw there was another wooden arrow in his knee.

Before he could pull both arrows out, Randal was pinned to a brick wall, this time with a metal arrow, lodged in his neck. "Enjoy your meal?", Randal heard from the shadows. "SHOW YOURSELF", Randal said, with a hoarse whisper. From the shadows stepped a young boy, wearing a trench coat, with silver, and wooden stakes on the sides. A gun strapped to both of his legs, and a crossbow in his right hand.

The boy walked over to Randal, and shot another wooden arrow into his right shoulder, then his left knee. "You drained the girl, and dropped her body, like it was garbage", the boy said. "So what", Randal said. Randal was confused by the arrows. His vampiric healing should have kicked in.

"If your wondering what happened to your fast healing, it won't work. There are holy symbols carved into the arrows", the boy said. "Why?", the boy said while raising the crossbow. "Why what?", Randal said. "Why did you kill her?. You could have killed an animal, there are plenty out here", the boy said.

"Do you think I, a superior predator, a creature of the night, to feed on worthless animals, as meals. People are my only meals", Randal said.

"Well, she was your last meal, you monster", the boy said. "Before you shoot me, let me know, what is the name of my executioner?".

"Dipper...Dipper Pines", the boy said, then shot a wooden arrow into Randal's heart. Randal exploded into pieces, sending tons of amounts of blood on the wall, and leaving only pieces, on the ground.

The boy turned around, and started walking out the alley, knowing that there was one less creature for him to kill.

**Well, that's the first part of my story, hoped you like it. Please review, and leave helpful comments.**


End file.
